Poem For Your Thoughts?
by talkswithherhands
Summary: LILEY! Lilly is fed up watching Miley and Jake go back and forth with their relationship, and even moreso, she is fed up dealing with Miley's broken heart and wants to show her that she doesn't need Jake to mend it when all she needs has been standing rig
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!! If you recognize it then it DOESNT belong to me! Get it? Got it? GOOD!

**A/N:** Okay, a small thank you to EVERYONE who has been reviewing my other HM stories, you guys have been wonderful and i truly appreciate your kindness and your criticism. However, those one or two of you who have continued to tell me off for my femslash, here is your warning: **If you dont like it then LEAVE!!!** It's called freedom of speech, and I have the right to practice that and write it freely online without being bashed for my views. On with the story! Be kind and review!

--x--

Four years, three months and two days... thats how long I have been best friends with Miley Stewart, and her counterpart, Hannah Montana, albeit it took nearly a year or so before I actually found out THAT little tidbit about her. Now, you ask me how long I've been in LOVE with my best friend, Miley Stewart?... Well, technically I couldn't tell you the exact date and time because I really dont remember how long, but if I think hard enough about it, I'd have to say I've loved Miley Stewart since I first laid eyes on her, even though I didn't know it at the time, I knew that somehow Miley had been sent to me, a gorgeous young girl, shy and slightly naive to the ways of us Malibuians, with her thick Tennessee drawl and cute smile, I had taken to her immediately, offering her shelter from the cold taunts and teases of our fellow classmates, and since then we'd been the best of friends. Sure we had our rough points, I mean, finding out that you're best friend is a popstar can deffinitely take you on a whirl, then discovering via best friend that your current boyfriend is cheating on you, fighting over a silly gym class tournament when you didn't pick her and she'd felt so alone, the list goes on. But most of what I'm here to complain to you about, is the hugest problem that has constantly been a thorn in our... or rather MY side; Jake Ryan.

Since the eighth grade I've watched as Miley constantly tugged and pulled back and forth between wanting to be with Jake and NOT wanting to be with Jake. The said egotistical maniac who all the ladies fall for, yes even I at one time harbored a minor crush for the zombie-slaying teen heartthrob actor until the first time that Miley had come to me, after she and Jake had broken up because he had to go to Romania, with a broken heart. From that moment on, I had hated Jake Ryan, and what unnerved me the most was that Miley constantly kept falling in and out of his charming mannerisms when he'd show back up out of the blue and sweep her off of her feet only to have to say goodbye once more, and leave me with a crushed best friend. Well, this latest break-up has me even more steamed than usual, and not because Jake left, because Jake had dumped Miley for Amber Dewitt, the slut had given Jake what Miley, I thank God, had never been able to give to Jake, her innocence. Now that we are juniors, its practically a crime to still be left as virgins, but Miley, myself and our friend Oliver had taken a solemn oath in ninth grade after watching a more revised version of an STDs tape in sex-ed that we would gladly wait until marriage... or at least found the REAL right person. Now I know for a fact that Oliver solemnly broke that oath with Sarah just last summer, and it had taken Miley and myself a while to forgive him but we eventually did and today we still stick to that virtue, which makes me beam with pride that Miley would say no to Jake just for our silly vow.

Now I sit here in my bedroom with a slumbering Miley lying partially in my lap, my fingers running through her dark curls, they are so silky, and soft, I often wonder how many times she conditions her hair to get that shine. I shake my head and purge those thoughts from my mind, now wasn't the time to be thinking of my best friend that way. Miley had finally cried herself into an uneasy sleep, her face was still tearstreaked and her eyes, although closed, were puffier than usual, and her nose still slightly red from blowing it so much, a crumpled tissue still gripped in her fist. I wanted to kill Jake, in a matter of figurative speaking, for doing this to Miley _again_, she deserved so much better than Jake, she deserved someone who would love her and make her feel cherished and wonderful all the time, not just whenever your around. I sighed silently as I brushed one of Miley's bangs from her forehead, she deserved perfection, and she certainly wasn't going to get that from me, plain, boring Lillian Truscott, the tomboy skater chick lesbian who sadly can go so far as to jump over street traffic on a skateboard but cannot tell her best friend those three simple little words. Of course I said I loved her all the time, but she never knew that I meant it in anyway other than friendship, sometimes my stomach would do flipflops when she told me she loved me, too, and I'd pray that somehow she would one day say it with more feeling, or with that glint in her eye that she got when she would say it to Jake occassionally.

I should be happy that Miley and Jake aren't together anymore, but on the other hand, I hate seeing my best friend so miserable, if only there was something more I could do. I remember how she cheered me up when I was stood up by that kid, Matt, and how she comforted me after Lucas, there has to be something...

"Lilly?"Miley's voice pulled me out from my thoughts. I looked down to see two bleary eyes staring up at me through slits. I smiled,

"Hey there sleepyhead, how ya feelin?"Miley shut her eyes and turned her face back into my thigh, I had to bite my lower lip to sustain from moaning. _C'mon Truscott, get your head outta the gutter and focus, you're best friend is upset, stop thinking with your libido and do something!_ "Okay!"I mumbled a curseword as I realized I said that aloud.

"What're you having a battle of the brains about now?"Miley gave me a small smile, her hair was mussed, her face puffy and still tearstained, but my God was she beautiful. I grinned,

"Oh you know, the usual, what to do to get that pretty little smile back on your face!" Miley's face contorted between concentration, sadness and then a smile crept up and I encouraged her by poking her cheeks with my fingers. "Aha! I knew there was still one in there! C'mon princess, wakey wakey, lets decide what we're gonna do for tonight."

"Tonight?"Miley asked. She looked out the window and noticed that it had gotten dark, her eyes widened. "Oh Lilly, I'm sorry, I didn-"

"Forget it, Miles, I called your dad and he said that you could stay over, it IS Friday ya know, he came by with some of your PJs and a spare set of clothes, they're over there,"I pointed at the door where her backpack sat, zipped open with clothes bulging out. "Now we gotta decide, movies and popcorn? Orrr, movies and popcorn AND ice cream!"I gave her my cheesiest smile as she sat up, trying to run a finger through her tangled hair.

"I dont know, I want to shower first, I'm sure I look hideous-"

"Thats impossible,"I breathed, but Miley heard me and raised an eyebrow quizzically, making me blush. I fiddled with an invisible string on my green t-shirt and thanked whatever Higher Power that was listening when Miley didn't bring up the subject.

"So I'll grab a shower, and you can pick a movie and start the popcorn,"Miley smiled, brightly. I gave her a mock salute and stood,

"Aye-aye, Cap'n Stewart!" She giggled and I swear my heart missed a beat, I loved it when she laughed, it was a melody, I especially loved it when I was the cause of that laughter, which was almost all the time, if not it was Oliver, and then it was all of us laughing.

I headed downstairs once Miley began her shower and set up the popcorn in the microwave, deciding to pick a movie before I started it, knowing Miley would be a few. I finally decided that a comedy was what Miley needed, and so I placed Scary Movie 2 in the DVD player before heading back upstairs and changing into my flannel pajama pants and a grey volcom t-shirt with matching socks. I heard the shower turn off and I raced downstairs to start the microwave, just as the nuker dinged, Miley came down the stairs and I poured it into a bowl to share. She pulled her damp hair into a messy bun and sat on the couch and pressed play, she gave a small laugh as she noticed the credits begin to roll,

"Excellent choice!"she complimented.

"Well, I thought you could use a good laugh, and I miss seeing you smile, so-"I dropped the subject and placed the bowl between us and we both propped up our feet on the coffee table, I clapped twice and the lamp clicked off, I always enjoyed watching movies in the dark, I dont know why, I just do, even comedies such as this.

The movie went by with uproarious laughter from myself and Miley, especially in the Charlies Angels scene, and I got the pleasure of a few hand brushes as we both reached into the popcorn bowl at the same time, I would even watch out of the corner of my eye to see when she was going to grab some before going for it as well, just for another soft touch. Before we knew it, the movie was over and I put the DVD back in its case and we headed upstairs, Miley dove under the covers childishly and I giggled, she always acted so goofy when she spent the night. She peeked her head out from under the covers, I raised an eyebrow inquisitively,

"Everything alright there, deary?"I asked. Miley pulled the comforter around her tighter, barely making anything but her eyes and nose visible,

"The wheelchair poltergheist is gonna get me!"she said in a hushed whisper. I laughed,

"Not unless I get to you first, m'dear!"I dove onto her, careful to not hurt her and began tickling at every angle I could, Miley squealed loudly and wiggled underneath the comforter. My mother was away on a business trip so I wasn't worried about waking her up with our contagious laughter.

"You'll never take me alive!"Miley giggled.

"Oho! But I shall my dear! I've come for you my sweet, and now we'll be together forever!"I gave a mocking evil laugh like the disfigured man from the movie. Miley laughed and I toppled over, flipping onto my back and now Miley was a dead weight along with the comforter squished between us. My breathing became ragged, and I prayed she only thought it from the laughter. We locked eyes and my world stilled, her smile faltered a bit as our noses brushed and I swear I could see my reflection in those blue-green orbs. Her nose twitched suddenly and I snatched my head away as I knew what was coming, then I heard and felt it as she twisted her head away to sneeze, her body jerking in time with the movement. She climbed off of me and I crawled beneath the covers, wanting to get rid of the tension, I awkwardly poked her in the ribs and she jumped, squealing loudly before landing back on the mattress and laughing that full-hearted deep laugh of hers that made my stomach do flip flops.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Lilly, I wish you didn't have to see me like this though-"Miley's face darkened. _Oh no you dont_,

"Miley, you're my best friend, and I know you would do the same for me if I were in your situation... I will always be here for you when you need someone to cry on or hear you, or just be there for, always,"I linked my pinky finger around hers and we shared a genuine smile. Miley wrapped the same arm around my waist and scooched closer giving me a half-hug and I breathed in that sweet vanilla sugar perfume she always wears along with the soft sandalwood that was pure Miley. Her breath in my ear made me shiver and her arm tightened around my waist.

"Thank you,"she whispered once more, and as she began to move away I swear I felt her lips just barely brush my cheek, but I didn't think long on it as she turned over facing the opposite direction, grabbed my arm and looped it around her waist, holding it in place with her arm, I had no choice but to move closer to her and close the distance, spooning her body, she felt so small in my arms, even though she was at least an inch or so taller than I was. But as I got another whiff of vanilla and sandalwood, I smiled to myself, shut my eyes and slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

"And now, I have a small assignment for each of you,"the entire English class, myself included, groaned as Mr. Dunn announced this. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "It's not the end of the world, I've been extremely light on your homework, now give me a break, I have to give you something or else the schoolboard may question my actions,"he smiled. I grinned as well and snuck a glance at Miley who wasn't paying hardly any attention to Mr. Dunn, but rather, Jake and Amber who were sitting a few rows ahead making kissy faces at one another. I glowered at the two of them, although they couldn't see me, I still felt somehow horrible for Miley, it had been two weeks since this whole disaster thing occurred and Miley had slept over three more nights, one school night which my mom hadn't been too happy about but I told her the situation and she agreed. As much as I loved having Miley stay over, I didn't like the circumstances, and I was frankly getting real sick of seeing Miley come by sobbing her heart out over Jake Ryan.

"I want you all to write a poem, but not just ANY poem-"

"Bogus!"someone shouted.

"Hear, hear!"another voice. I grinned, Oliver was looking rather frightened, he sucked when it came to writing poetry, our last English teacher that assigned us poems had even been merciful to poor Smokin Oken who had written a very sad love poem that made a toddlers work look like Beethoven.

"I want this to be a poem that you would write to the person you adore, now this does NOT mean it has to be a love poem, what I mean by adore, is someone you admire, someone you care about the most, a friend, a teacher, a role model, I want you to write it for them and yes, this will be read aloud to the class, so be mindful to what you write,"he gave a glance over to Jake and Amber who were rather oblivious to him and cleared his throat. "You can choose whether to reveal who this person is or not, but all work will be presented to this class and then turned in for grading, and I have a special little database on my computer to check for any signs of plagiarism, so dont even try to go find something online,"he remarked, giving Dandruff Danny a heads-up look, who merely blushed and lowered his head, having been caught trying to plagiarize his last piece of homework and nearly getting expelled. The bell rang,

"This assignment is due next class! That gives you the whole weekend so have it ready!"I cringed. Great, a poem to write about someone I admire, who on Earth could that be? My mind immediately sprang to the girl who was sadly gathering her books and watching the happy couple as we walked to our lockers.

"Man, here I was lookin forward to a weekend with Sarah and possibly the four of us hangin together for a change, but now I will be cracking the books all weekend trying to figure out a stupid poem to write,"Oliver complained. I shoved my books in my locker and slammed it shut, he jumped. "Whoa, Lils, there a problem?"he asked sincerely. I looked over to Miley who looked ready to cry as Jake and Amber left the school, arm-in-arm. "Aha, I see... the ol' gal still isn't over him yet?"he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, why would she be? I mean, he's only the most popular guy in school, great looks, great hair, great everything, and totally the RIGHT guy for her,"I spat out sarcastically, careful to not attract any onlookers, I saw Miley disappear.

"Why dont you just tell her how you feel, Lilly?"Oliver asked. Oliver was the only person I had ever trusted well enough to tell about my feelings for Miley, of course, for a doughnut, he actually figured things out himself, one day while we were at the beach and Miley and Jake were still together and I had ranted about how he was just gonna break her heart when Oliver flat out asked me if I loved her and I just said yes impulsively before shutting my jaw and watching wide-eyed as he smiled and said how he knew it all along.

"Uh, lets see, why should I? She'd just laugh in my face and tell me that I'm not the one for her, she's obviously still heartbroken over that horses ass, what could I offer her but my undying love?"I asked dully.

"Maybe that'll be enough? You'll never know until ya try, Lilly, if you stay outta the game for fear of losing, you'll never know if you had a shot at winning,"Oliver said. I stared, stupified,

"And you said you were no good at poetry, I think Sarah has made you much softer." He puffed out his chest with a smarmy grin,

"Well, I am a ladies man,"I punched his chest playfully and he coughed out the air in his lungs with a soft 'ow'. "Seriously, Lilly, think about it, this poem could be your shot at telling her,"he waved as he saw Sarah and left. I walked home alone, and noticed my mother was gone for the weekend, what else was new?

I fired up my laptop and tried to do a bit of research for my Chemistry homework, after finishing that I clicked on an icon that led me into the photo gallery of myself, Miley and Oliver, I kept it there to remind myself when I was feeling upset that I had friends who still loved me for who I was. I then saw a photo that I hadn't seen in a very long time, I clicked the icon and made it larger, it was a photo of myself and Miley as Hannah and Lola, I was wearing the dark violet wig and Hannah was wearing her usual blonde locks, framing her beautifully tanned face. We were at some after-concert celebration, I think that was the one where I saw Jennifer Lopez and Ben Affleck, it was awesome to have celebrity friends sometimes, but what really caught my eye in the photo was how Miley.. or Hannah and I, Lola, were holding hands toward the camera, my other arm looped around her waist and her spare arm on my shoulder, I was laughing hysterically about something and her face had a small, but very genuine smile, and her focus was on me. I felt my breath catch, if I knew that Hannah and Lola weren't Miley and my own counterparts then I'd say that they looked like two people who were very much in love. Especially the way Miley..Hannah's eyes were focused solely on Lola, as if she were the only person she could see. I felt the wheels in my head begin turning and I pulled out my notepad and began scrawling down notes trying to form up a perfect poem to tell Miley what I felt about her without revealing it in front of my entire English class...

The weekend went by too slowly for my liking, I'd called Miley several times but her phone was busy or off, I figured she probably had something to do as Hannah at the studio or maybe a CD signing, but I dont remember hearing anything about it, Oliver's phone was of no use, seeing that if he wasnt trying to write a poem, his mouth would be... otherwise engaged with Sarah's. So I just sat back and tried to re-memorize my poem again and again, hoping that this would somehow reach Miley's heart. Monday morning finally arrived, and classes dwelled on, I was at first, nervous when Miley was late to first period, but she just gave me a small grin and mouthed "slept in" and I was okay. By lunch, Miley seemed like she was her usual self again, I couldn't help but stare at her bizzare as to what had gone on this weekend that caused her to suddenly spruce up from being so down about Jake. My worst nightmare was answered when I saw Jake come toward our table, my eyes widened and I tried to keep that fear and anger at bay, I noticed Oliver from my periphial vision give me a sideward warning glance. Jake took his seat next to Miley and kissed her cheek lovingly..._What the hell?_

"Hey guys, Sarah, Oliver, Lilly,"Jake greeted, I scowled and his face fell from that cocky grin.

"What're you doing over here, Jake, aren't you worried Amber will get angry seeing you here with Miley?"I could barely control the spite in her voice and she felt Oliver place a hand on my lower back soothingly, I shrugged it away. Jake glanced at Miley, who looked to me and then to Oliver and Sarah with a smile,

"Actually, Jake came to me this weekend-"

"And I told her that I had broke it off with Amber because I still cant shake my love for Miley,"Jake grinned and pecked her lips. I shot up from my seat, my tray flipping down across onto Jake's and splattering him softly with bits of food.

"You took him back?! Miley are you insane? Look at the way he treated you! How you came and cried all over me about it and here you are taking him back? How could you!?"I screeched, the entire cafeteria went silent. Miley stared at me as if I'd grown another head. Jake looked rather angry,

"Lilly, c'mon, sit back down, there's no need to get angry at Miley over this."

"Oh right, I forgot, Mr. Attention-Seeker, whats the matter? Cant handle the bad publicity?"I threatened, I'm sure that if I could see myself right now, I'd be scared, I knew because Oliver was actually clinging onto Sarah, a bit worried. "I shouldn't be angry at Miley, I should be angry at you! It's because of you that I constantly have to watch my best friend be upset and hurt over and over again!"

"Lilly it's not gonna be like that this time,"Miley said sincerely. I glowered,

"Right, like it hasn't been the other hundreds of times, how long will it be this time, Jake? Gonna go for the record maybe? Do a Britney Spears wedding impersonation or maybe just fly the coop?"I lowered my face to his, menacingly.

"Lilly, what has gotten into you?"Miley asked. I stood up, disbelief written all over me.

"Me? Miley, maybe you should stop and ask _yourself_ that before me, I'm the one who's been there all along, _I'm_ the one you run to when this jackass decides that you're yesterdays news! I'm the one who's been there for you through thick and thin, I haven't run away when things get bad or worse, I've been there for you through it all, and yet you still cant seem to understand!"I felt tears begin to sting my eyes but I'll be damned if I give anyone the satisfaction of seeing them, I grabbed my backpack and marched off, avoiding the restroom and heading straight for my English class, I took my seat and waited impatiently for the bell to ring, I just praid I had the nerve to still read the poem to her.

I didn't look at Miley as she and Jake entered the room and sat down along with the rest of the class, and I was thankful that the bell rang right before Mr. Dunn walked into the class, making Miley's jaw snap shut from whatever she wanted to tell me.

"Good afternoon class!"he smiled. "Alright then, today is the day, Poems, we can do this in one of two ways, seeing as how I know that nobody will volunteer to be first, we can either go alphabetically, or by seat. Alphabetical?"no one raised their hands. "Seats it is, Mr. Oken?"Oliver's face drained of all its color, which said something for Oliver, unlike the rest of Malibu's residents, was very pale. Oliver stood and shook like a leaf as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and cleared his throat. After two or three pauses and then fainting, Oliver had read his poem for Sarah, then of course, Amber came up and did a drama peice to tell Jake that he was practically a royal asshole, and for once I admired Amber for her honesty. One by one, the seats went until it was finally my turn, I stood and cleared my throat before wiping my sweaty palms on my khaki shorts. I grabbed the folded paper from my pocket and unfolded it, looking over to Mr. Dunn who nodded his go ahead, I stared at the paper and tried to find it within me to speak. I couldn't help as I stole a glance at Miley,

"_There's a moment when I look at you_

_and no speech is left within me._

_My tongue breaks then fire races _

_beneath my skin and I tremble _

_and grow pale._

_For I am dying of such love,_

_or so it seems to me_..." I blew out a breath of air I hadn't realized I'd been holding and I wobbled my way to my seat, my knees feeling as if they would give out from under me any second.

"Splendid job there, Miss Truscott, whomever this poem was to, they certainly are lucky,"Mr. Dunn smiled as he placed my poem on the growing stack. I didn't dare look at Miley as I took my seat, I felt her eyes burning into my skin, before I knew it, Miley was standing in front of the class giving her own speech.

"This was written for a very special person in my life, and although I think she doubts my sincerity now, I hope that she knows my feelings are true,"I looked up and Miley's eyes were locked onto my own, I watched as she unfolded her paper and began to read,

"_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_to never have some light on your face._

_Beautiful face without a name for so long_

_Beautiful smile to hide the pain,_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be,_

_Now I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_"Miley's words literally took my breath away and I tried to make sense of exactly what she meant, what my words from the cafeteria had meant. I had been her shadow, her light, her guidance, her best friend and confidant, as Lilly Truscott and as Lola Luftnagle. The bell rang and Mr. Dunn announced something about the rest of the class having to go tommorow as I packed up and left without giving Miley a chance to talk to me, I ran to my locker, got my things and bolted out of the doors, determined to avoid Miley. I couldn't go home, I knew that would be the first place she'd try and find me, the beach maybe? No, too open, the skatepark perhaps? Notta. I was running out of options, until I decided to go where my dad would take me as a girl before he left Malibu and my mother.

The fishing docks at the marina were very old, crusty and laden with bird poop, but I didn't care, I found a spot that was a bit clean and sat down, dangling my legs over the egde and looking out into the Pacific, noticing the water moving beneath my feet, I smiled and let the wind whip at my loose blonde hair, my dad had loved the water, so had I, he had been the one to teach me how to surf and this was the place he would take me and sometimes we would rent a boat and go out onto the bay and I'd stare at my reflection in the water for hours, curious as to how deep it was really beneath the glassy surface, feeling free and constantly moving. I used to dream of someday being the first person to reach the REAL bottom of the ocean, I would swim down there and collect fabulous jewels and treasures that had been lost at sea and bring them back to the surface... that lasted until I was about seven and I learned that the pressure of the ocean water would crush me like a bug after so many depths, but it didn't stop my mind from wishing to someday journey beneath the surface and see whats down there. I opened my eyes at the sound of the rickety boards creaking behind me, I didn't turn, probably just some inhabitant of the marina walking to their boat. Someday I would have a boat and I'd sail the world in it, I'd dreamed once of taking Miley with me, and the two of us going on a world tour via the sea.

"Lilly,"Miley's voice broke through my train of thoughts. My eyes snapped open, Miley's reflection was right next to my own, she stood just a meter or so behind me. I didn't turn, I merely stared at her reflection, a scowl now on my face,

"Go away, Miles." I wasn't in the mood to fight, not here, not in my special place. How did she find me here?

"Lilly, I wanna talk to you, please dont shut me out,"Miley pleaded, kneeling behind me. I noticed with the current the way the waters reflections twisted our faces and melted them together so it looked as if Miley and I shared two halves of one whole, I laughed inwardly at the thought of that.

"What could you possibly have to say to me, Miley? I think you said it all with the way you took Jake back,"I shut my eyes against the sting of tears and damned my voice for cracking. I wouldn't cry in front of her, I _wouldn't_.

"Lilly, Jake and I aren't together, at least not anymore,"I laughed bitterly.

"So he went and broke up with you already and now you're wanting to come to me and cry about how he pathetically used you..._again_?"I asked, my eyes burned with the onslaught of tears and I sniffled, keeping my eyes on the water. I saw Miley's reflection wrap an arm around my shoulders, but I shrugged it away. "Just leave me to mend my broken heart Miley, please." I hated how desperate and vulnerable I sounded.

"I broke up with Jake, Lilly, right at lunch, once you left, he started talking so much crap about you that I couldn't believe, and I slapped him right in front of the cafeteria, I wish you could have seen it,"Miley smiled softly, a part of me wanted to smile, too, but the other half was hurting too much.

"Good for you, now can you tell me what you need, or can I go back to moping in peace?"I asked sullenly. Miley wrapped her arms around me and I stiffened, I didn't want her pity and I tried to break free. "Let me go,"I whispered, tears threatening to fall, she didn't budge, I tried to break loose again, damn, what was her Daddy feeding her?! "Let me go, Miley,"I said in the most dangerous voice I could muster. Miley shook her head.

"No, I'm not letting you go, I'm never letting you go again, Lilly, the last time I nearly lost you, I wont take that risk anymore,"I felt a tear slide down my cheek and her arms tightened around me.

"You dont know what you're saying, Miley, now let me go!"I snapped.

She didn't comply, I fought her angrily, not caring now if I hurt her, she still didnt move, I nearly sent the two of us toppling into the water and she still held on tightly, tears were streaking down my face now, I grew angrier, feeling as if Miley were mocking me now,

"Why dont you just leave me alone, why do you have to do this to me?"I practically yelled, pulling myself up and she released her hold but grabbed my wrists.

"What am I doing, Lilly? Tell me, what am I doing thats making you act this way?"Miley asked challengingly. I wanted to slap her, but I wouldn't.

"You think its funny, dont you? Just because you've had your heart broken over and over, you think its okay to do it to others? Well I WONT HAVE IT MILEY!"I screamed, no longer caring that it was broad daylight and there were a few people around.

"Lilly, what did I do wrong?"Miley asked sincerely.

"You didn't do _anything!_ You just went and accepted Jake time and time again yet you couldn't notice what was plainly written right in front of you! You..you MADE me go and fall in love with you and you continued to break my heart every single time that you went back to _him_!"I snapped, I dropped to my knees sourly. I felt so ashamed, she got the best of me. "You made me fall in love with you... you broke my heart, you never cared..."screw being childish, I couldnt hold back anymore. I was tired of hiding how _I_ felt, I was tired of being the one to handle everything. Miley kneeled down before me and lifted my face with two fingers beneath my chin, I didnt even dare fight her, knowing now that this situation couldn't get worse.

"Answer me something, that poem, you're poem, was it for me?"Miley asked. I stared confused, _how the hell could she think of poetry at a time like this?_ I nodded simply, afraid to speak, I sniffled and she wiped my face of my tears, I tried to jerk away but she held me in place.

"Lilly, they say that we never know what we've got until we dont have it there anymore... when you ran out of the cafeteria today... I knew, I knew that I had made the largest mistake of my life, because once again I had chosen Jake over you, and I asked myself why I did it and I knew it was because I was afraid of what you'd think of me if you ever knew how much I loved you..."my eyes widened at this. "Yes, Lilly, I love you, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally realize it, when you read that poem, I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest, I wanted to talk to you before you left but you ran so fast...girl, do us all a favor and try out for the track team! They could use you,"I hated the fact she could make me laugh even when I was mad at her.

"Miley, I-"she pressed a finger to my lips and shook her head.

"No, Lilly, listen, then talk..."I nodded. "I repeatedly went back to Jake time and time again because I was confused, I knew I cared about you more than I should but I was afraid, and Jake was my safe haven of sorts to try and see if I could make a normal relationship work, but not because I'm against gays, but because I was afraid of how you felt, all those times, I came to you, you never once said anything out of the ordinary, I thought maybe that night after our last breakup, what you said in your bedroom, but I just shrugged that off, ugh, okay, screw this mushy crap, Lillian Truscott, I am in love with you, head over heels in love with you and I want to be your girlfriend if you'll have me, I promise to never ever hurt you like I have ever again, especially if I can help it." I was speechless.

Miley loved me, and she didn't love Jake! Ohmygosh! EEEP! My brain went haywire and I could only sit there, staring dumbly at Miley, as if she'd grown an extra head herself. Miley stared back at me expectantly, and also fearful. I realize I hadn't told her anything yet. My mouth opened to speak but it snapped shut once more, deciding that I couldnt come up with words, I did what I could best I knew how, and showed her, I lifted a hand to her collar and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and taking my other hand from her collar and holding the back of her neck in place as I crushed my lips to hers. The back of my eyelids went berserk with blinding technicolor as I felt my entire body light up like a fire, her lips were so incredibly soft, I was kissing her! I was kissing Miley friggin Stewart! Pinch me I must be dreaming... OW! Nope.. I'm awake! I smiled into the kiss and dared to peek my tongue out to taste her cherry lipgloss. Mmm, tasty... Miley broke the kiss when oxygen became too much of a dire need. I pressed my forehead to hers and stared longingly into those deep blue-green orbs, they looked so much like the ocean and they lit up happily when they locked onto mine, I saw myself in them, along with the sunset behind my back.

"I love you, Lilly,"she repeated. I pecked her lips with a smile,

"I love you back, Miley Stewart, and dont you dare forget it,"I smiled.

"I wont I promise,"Miley whispered. She took my hand and we laced our fingers before sitting side by side to watch the sunset over the water, I rested my head ontop of hers which rested on my shoulder. I kissed the crown of her head lovingly, as I stared out onto the sunset and watched it go down upon the Pacific, I couldn't help but smile, knowing that this would be the first of many sunsets I shared with my love.

**FIN**

**A/N:** Loved it? Hated it? TELL ME!!! kthxbye!


End file.
